Keep Me
by Viridian Quill
Summary: Mindless, fluffy drabble. Oneshot, unless people want me to continue. Read and review, please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom landed near an abandoned building, body tense and ready for an attack. He had been patrolling Amity Park and his ghost sense had suddenly gone off upon nearing the old building. His eyes darted to and fro, watching for any signs of ghostly activity and taking in the contents of the house at the same time. It was basically empty except for an old armchair facing a fireless fireplace. Danny held up his hand. A bright green glow issued from it, casting some light on the darkened room.

"All right, ghost," Danny muttered under his breath. "Come on out so I can bring you back where you belong." Moving his hand around, he saw a dark figure huddled in the corner, apparently trembling. He came closer, not letting his guard down. He had been fooled enough times by the "weak and scared act" to be cautious. Ecto-blast at ready, he approached the figure, who seemed to shrink more into the worn and ratty blanket that covered it. The trembling increased greatly.

"Enough with the scaredy-cat act, ghost. Come on out of there before I blast you out." Danny said in a commanding voice, leveling the charged ecto-blast at the figure. His body tensed, expecting something with claws to come flying out at him. But he was not planning on what happened next.

"DANNY!" The huddled figure shot out from the blanket in a blur and wrapped itself around his waist. The ecto-blast faded as the force of the sudden motion took him down onto the dusty floor. Danny looked down at the figure that was hugging him for all he was worth. His "attacker's" voice clicked something in his mind, and then he was hugging her back like mad.

"DANI! Where've you been? I've been so worried about you… So damn worried…" He murmured as he started stroking her hair with his left hand. "I've missed you, ya know?"

"Danny…" She murmured into his chest, squeezing him harder. "I've missed you too…" She snuggled into him tighter as Danny used his powers to float them off the floor and onto the armchair. He felt her shiver.

"Cold?"

"A bit." She muttered. "But it's okay. You're warm."

He frowned a bit at this, before floating them both over to the floor. He picked up the discarded blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Better?"

"Somewhat. But like I told you, it's okay. You're warm enough…" She repeated, before snuggling back into his chest. He shifted his arms so he was carrying her bridal-style. She didn't react a bit, except for wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into him. Danny was so happy at having her back that he didn't notice her nuzzling into him and sighing happily. He turned them both intangible and invisible and then flew back home, Dani nuzzling into the crook of his neck and making contented sighing sounds. He flew into his room and set her down on the bed. He was about to fly away to resume his patrol when she grabbed his wrist.

"NO! Uhm… I mean… Please… don't leave me." She said shyly, a pink blush staining her cheeks as she moved to a sitting position on the bed. "I… I've been on the run ever since I left here, and… now that I'm back here with you… and… uhm…" She buried her face in her hands, obviously embarrassed. Danny gave her a worried look, and turned back to human form, before sitting down on the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

"Dani? What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head, keeping her head down. "C'mon, " he continued, tightening her grip, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Uhm… Promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"Why would I?"

"O-okay… I… You see… I've… Ever since that whole thing with Vlad… I've been having nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" His grip on her tightened unconsciously. "That's no laughing matter. What about?"

"They're… They're horrible, Danny… It changes every night… but there's one thing that never changes… Y-you're always… You always end up… Oh DANNY!" She suddenly sobbed and grabbed Danny in a huge hug. Danny was kind of expecting it, and he hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Danny… Promise me you won't be like Vlad… Please Danny… Promise me…" She choked out through her sobs. Danny held her closer.

"Never. Never, Dani. I can promise you that."

"T-Thanks… I-I'm sorry for freaking out like that… It's just those damn dreams…"

"Shh. It's okay. I understand. Come on. I'll stay with you tonight." He lay back down on the bed, Dani still in his arms. She sighed and snuggled up to him as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"Thanks, Danny. I… It's good to be back with you again."

"It's good to have you back."

"Danny?" Her voice was getting softer now.

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep me?" Danny looked down in surprise at the question, but the halfa girl was already asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course. I'll keep you. I'll keep you forever." He answered softly before falling asleep himself.

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Just send me a review… This'll be a one-shot, unless I get reviews telling me to continue. I do have a possible plot for this...


End file.
